The four sides of Hogwarts
by yellow 14
Summary: A response to Rising From The Flames houses four competition. A look at one individual from each of the four houses of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, so please don't sue.

AN: This is a response to the houses four challenge by Rising from the flames. This is the Ravenclaw entry. The character is Roxanne Weasley and the prompt is 'torn up letters' Roxanne, for those of you who don't know, is the daughter of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. In this piece, Roxanne is in her third year at Hogwarts.

"I don't know why she's crying. They're just a bunch of letters." Miranda Flint sneered. "They're hardly something to get all worked up about."

Roxanne seethed in silence. How dare that Flint girl act like those letters were unimportant, how dare she PRETEND. Roxy fingered her wand, slowly thinking through the hexes and curses that she would use.

But true fully, Roxanne wouldn't pull her wand out, or lose her temper, or do anything like that. No, she was the smart one, the Weasley who never caused trouble or stood out. Unlike her brother, or her cousins, Roxanne Weasley was not loud and mischievous. No, she could see how her father preferred Fred to her, his louder, braver and infinitely more troublesome than his quiet and studious daughter.

"Didn't think you'd have the bottle to do anything about it Weasel." Miranda Flint sneered. "Because unlike every other blood traitor in your family, you don't even have the spine to stand up for yourself."

Miranda swaggered away, still laughing at Roxanne's tears. A wave of despair swam over Roxanne. These weren't any letters; they were the last letters her mum had sent her before she had died. They were Roxanne's last link to the one person in her family who she felt she actually connected to. And now they were just a pile of torn up letters, lying in a pile at her feet. Unconsciously she began walking, her feet leading her to a place she always went when she felt upset.

She looked down from the top of the astronomy tower and felt another wave of despair wash over her. She wanted to scream, to rage that it wasn't FAIR! Her mother hadn't gone LOOKING for trouble.

No, it was supposed to be a treat. Roxanne and her mother were out shopping in Diagon Alley. A dark wizard of some foreign organisation and a witch from a rival group started a duel in the middle of the street. The Aurors responded quickly, the fight only lasting mere seconds. But that was all that it took. A killing spell fired at the start missed its target and hit her mother firmly in the chest. Roxanne had watched in mute disbelief as her mother died in front of her, her brain refusing to accept what her eyes were seeing.

Her father was devastated by her loss and became a mute shadow of his former self. If it wasn't for the help of Uncle Ron, then Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes would probably be in serious trouble.

Her brother Fred blamed Roxanne for their mothers death. He yelled it at her in an angry voice words to that effect when she'd tried to talk to him about it. He had claimed that had she not been having a girls day out with her, then their mother would still be with them. The rest of their family was either too busy trying to help their father and Fred to notice quiet little Roxanne Weasley screaming in silence. So Roxanne did what she normally did when she was troubled. She threw herself into her studies with a vigour that even Aunt Hermione would have considered a little too much.

She looked over the side of the Astronomy tower once more. It would be easy, so very easy, just to step forward and drop off the tower. No more pain, no more no more hurt, no more grief. Just the sweet oblivion of death. She put her foot forward, but before she could make that fateful step, she felt a strong pair of suddenly grab her around her waist and pull her back into the tower.

"What in blazes do you think you're doing?" her rescuer hissed and she recognised the voice as belonging to Albus and Rose's friend Scorpius Malfoy. A year older than her and having grown a lot in his third and fourth year, Roxanne was no match for Scorpius's size and strength.

"What does it LOOK like I'm doing?" Roxanne hissed back. How DARE this boy, this MALFOY stop her! "Let GO of ME!"

"Now why would I do that?" Scorpius asked in a sarcastic voice. "Do you REALLY think that I'd be THAT stupid?"

"I don't see what this has to do with you!" Roxanne snapped back. Scorpius sighed loudly.

"Aside from the fact that losing you would practically kill your family? Do you think your father would be able to cope?" Scorpius countered angrily. Roxanne opened her mouth, but Scorpius pushed on. "Your father lost his twin brother during the Battle of Hogwarts and now he's lost your mother. Do you really think that he can survive losing his daughter as well?"

Roxanne stopped struggling and Scorpius relaxed his grip a little.

"You feel like you're at the end of your tether, like you can't live with the grief anymore." He said in a calm voice and Roxanne nodded. "You feel as though you are so small and unimportant and no-one would notice you if you were gone? That nobody cares about your pain?" Again, Roxanne nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Scorpius shook his head sadly and sat them both down.

"Roxanne Weasley," he began, "the reason that nobody has been there for you to cry on is that everyone thinks that you're coping better than everyone else. They don't see that you're falling apart underneath the façade."

"Then why, in the name of Merlin's saggy left-"

"I can see what you're feeling because that's what I was like after my father died. You're exactly the same." Scorpius cut in. Roxanne gave Scorpius a puzzled look. Scorpius Malfoy was the Ravenclaw joker, with a lethally sharp tongue and withering glares, she could not see anyone more different than her.

"But-"

"But I always seemed to be joking and sarcastic and half the school probably didn't know that my dad was dead?" Scorpius cut in. "That you and I are nothing alike?" Scorpius turned and faced her. "I know what you're going through. You've thrown yourself into your studies in an attempt to drown the pain. I was the same with my humour."

"BUT I SAW HER DIE!" Roxanne screamed at him and Scorpius gave her a sympathetic look.

"And she would not want you to die as well." Scorpius told her wisely. "I'm going to tell you what my Auntie Daphne told me. Honour the dead by living, not dying." He gave her a small smile. "And if you need someone to talk to, to cry on, come to me. I found that helped as well."

"Are you any good at fixing torn up letters." She asked in a muted voice.

"Yeah, why?" He asked curiously. Roxanne pulled out the remains of her torn up letters.

"I was wondering if you could fix these ones." She continued and Scorpius gave her a sad smile.

"I think so. They're from your mum right?"

"Her last letters to me." Roxanne replied. He pocketed the torn up letters.

"I can fix them overnight. Now lets go downstairs." He said, taking her hand and leading her down to the dining hall. And for the first time since her mother died, Roxanne Weasley could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

AN: I don't know how old the characters are in relation to one another in the next gen, but in this piece, Roxanne is a year younger than Albus, Scorpius and Rose and a year older than Lily and Hugo. Her brother Fred is two years older than her.


	2. Candles

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, it wouldn't be Harry Potter.

Lucius Malfoy looked down at the candles in his hand. They weren't much to look at. In fact, most would describe them as ordinary candles. If it wasn't for the charm that prevented them burning down. In fact, he was considering whether he should get rid of them, the charm was practically gone and it would be easier for him to simply replace them instead of repairing the charm. But to Lucius, they were special. They were the candles that had been burning when Lucius had his first kiss with Narcissa.

For the first time in his life, Lucius was actually nervous around a girl. Lucius had a well-deserved reputation as a ladies man at Hogwarts and he had left a trail of broken hearts behind him. But sitting opposite him was the only girl to ever actually make him feel like butterflies had set up residence in his stomach.

"_What's the matter?" Narcissa asked playfully. "Is the big, bad boy of Hogwarts and bane of boyfriends everywhere afraid?" Lucius blushed and Narcissa grinned like a Cheshire cat in a way that made his heart beat even faster. "Perhaps this can set your mind at ease?" and Narcissa leaned forward and kissed him on the lips._

Lucius smiled at the memory. And these were the candles that had been burning when he proposed to Narcissa.

Lucius stared into the eyes of the beautiful woman opposite him and fiddled about with the box in his pocket once more. It was unlike him to feel nervous about anything, but the woman in front of him tended to have that effect on him and he really wanted to get this right. Swallowing hard and praying for a bit of insane Gryffindor courage, Lucius stood up and got down on one knee.

"_Narcissa Black, will you do me the honour and privilege of becoming my wife?" He asked as he opened the box and presented it to her. Narcissa gasped in surprise. After a few minutes passed and for a moment Lucius felt a twinge of doubt sliver across his mind._

"_YES, YES, I'll marry you!" Narcissa exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around him._

That had been a very happy memory. And Narcissa showed her appreciation very affectionately that night. Then there was the night when Draco was born.

Lucius smiled at his heavily pregnant wife from across the table. He raised his glass of grape juice (Narcissa was adamant that if she couldn't drink alcohol, he wouldn't either.)

"_We're making good progress. Soon, the mudbloods and muggles will know their place."_

"_That is good news." Narcissa said with a smile. She looked down at her bump. "I want our son to grow up in a world where he receives the respect his blood deserves. I-" Narcissa let out a sudden gasp of pain. _

"_Narcissa?"_

"_I think my waters just broke." Narcissa exclaimed and Lucius turned pale._

"_But-what-how" he stuttered and Narcissa glared at him._

"_Just get me to St Mungo's!" she yelled, snapping Lucius out of his panic. _

"_Yes, yes, of course." Lucius said in a shaky voice and he grabbed the floo powder. "St Mungo's!" he called into the fireplace as he threw down the powder and the two of them rushed on to St Mungo's._

Lucius chuckled. It was arguably one of the scariest things that had ever happened to him. No perhaps he wouldn't throw these candles out after all, but instead save them for another special occasion.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Character: Ginny Weasley

Genre: Romance

Prompt: Flying

Lightening crackled and rain poured down from the sky so hard that it was impossible to see more than two feet in any direction. It was, in short, precisely the wrong weather for any type of flying. Especially Quidditch practise, Ginny thought ruefully to herself. Harry however was determined to keep up Gryffindor's winning streak and this year he had them training harder and more frequently than ever before. It was practically as obsessive as the legendary Oliver Wood, if her brothers stories were to be believed.

"Hey Ginny, can't you persuade your boyfriend that we don't need to be half-drowned to win at Quidditch?" Dean Thomas yelled over to her as he flew alongside her.

"Doubt it!" Ginny yelled back and she was forced to suddenly pull up as another player shot out of the gloom.

"Sod this." Ginny cursed under her breath. Pulling her broomstick up beside Harry's she brushed a strand of her long red hair out of her eyes in a seductively slow way.

"What is it Ginny?" he asked and Ginny gave him her most seductive look.

"I was thinking that we should call it a day and go into the showers." She suggested. As Harry opened his mouth to refuse, she cut him off. "You could even join me in there." She added with a purr, before flying off. For a moment, Harry just sat there, completely speechless. Then he pulled out his whistle and blew hard.

"Team! Practise over!"

As he landed, Ginny grabbed him and kissed him hard, a kiss he returned with equal fervour. As the two of them finally separated, Ginny grinned at Harry.

"This is so much better than flying in this storm." She said and Harry grinned.

"With you, I'm always flying."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: What do you think?

AN: This is my response to the Hufflepuff aspect of the 'Four Houses competition. This is my first attempt at parody.

Myrtle looked around at the students at Hogwarts in astonishment. All around her, random and unsettling changes were happening. After a few days, she decided to float up to a heavily pregnant Harry Potter and ask him what the hell was happening. Harry growled. The pregnancy hormones were playing havoc with his moods.

"Hello Harry." Myrtle said as she floated over. "What's happening?"

"I'm pregnant, what does it look like?" He snapped back. "With Draco Malfoy's child no less!"

Myrtle's eyes widened in surprise.

"Isn't that impossible? I mean, I'm not exactly experienced in the having babies, but I'm pretty sure th-"

"It's these damn fanfiction authors!" Harry snapped. "They write and change what they like. So if they say male pregnancy, male pregnancy happens!"

Myrtle giggled. Seeing Harry as a pregnant man was funny and the father, Draco Malfoy no less, looked no happier about the situation.

"You ought to see what Weasel's looking like." Draco drawled and Myrtle looked interested. "He's just been turned into a girl."

"Really?" Myrtle asked curiously and Draco nodded.

"Oh yes. Trust me, you want to see that."

As Myrtle floated off giggling away, she decided to give the author's some encouragement. Sitting at her ghost of a computer, she clicked the review button. They were going to regret ignoring her!


End file.
